1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coaxial connector with a connector head comprising a recess for receiving the end of a coaxial cable and a cable clamp which comprises at least one pressure member which encompasses the coaxial cable, can be clamped with the connector head and, after clamping with the connector head, establishes electric contact between at least the outer conductor of the cable and the connector head and joins them mechanically in a manner so as to be secure from withdrawal, with the recess in the connector head being sealed relative to the cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such connectors intended for mounting at the end of a coaxial cable are known in arrangements comprising several parts to be mounted and, according to the current state of the art, in arrangements where they are pre-mounted in an integral design (cf. DE 197 34 236 C2, DE 197 38 733 C1, DE 198 57 528 C2 and EP 1 028 498 A1).
For the purpose of sealing the connector head relative to the cable there is either one or more O-rings or an intermediate space between the cable clamp and the cable that is filled with a permanently elastic plastic material. Instead of or in addition to this, cable bushings or shrinkdown plastic tubing is used. O-rings and cable bushings or other shaped rubber parts have the disadvantage of being unable to cover the entire tolerance range of the respective outer conductors of the cable. Moreover, deformations, and especially subsequent deformations of the outer conductor of the cable in the region of the transition into the connector, will inevitably lead to leakiness. Sealing by means of shrinkdown plastic tubing comes with the disadvantage that at the frequently exposed mounting locations it is necessary to work with hot air. Even in the case of connectors which can be mounted integrally, all these sealing means must be provided as separate parts and must be mounted separately.